I'm Sorry
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Banyak hal yang Madara sembunyikan dari Sakura. Marga, status, rumah dan usia. "Menjadi pedofil, eh?" Wanita berambut merah diambang pintu apartemen Madara melirik sinis gadis berambut merah muda yang menggeliat disofa. /Sekuel fic balter.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya. (Apa cuma aku aja yang suka MadaSaku? :( )**

Setelah kejadian di kebun kol, Sakura menjauhinya. Gadis itu selalu menghindar saat dia berusaha mendekatinya. Madara rindu tawa gadis belia berambut merah muda itu, rindu senyumnya, dan rindu padanya yang selalu cerewet. Bercerita banyak hal dan suka memarahinya. Dan disini lah dia berdiri sekarang, bolos di pelajaran terakhir. Di depan pintu kelas tujuh, bersandar di kusen kayu pintu dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di dalam saku. Setiap siswa-siswi yang keluar kelas, karena jam pulang, menatapnya bingung dan penasaran. Seolah bertanya, sedang apa anak kelas dua belas berada disini? Bukan kah ini masih jam belajar bagi mereka yang sebentar lagi ujian? Madara tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang melewatinya. Dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanya Sakura, dia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Menjelaskan semuanya agar semua kembali seperti dulu. Pulang bersama, membeli es krim (walaupun dia tidak suka es krim) ke toko buku, dan berboncengan naik sepeda. Malam itu Madara mengantar Sakura sampai depan rumah, sementara yang menggendong Sakura Muku, Shion berjalan di depan. Shion dan Muku, dua remaja yang Madara suruh menyamar menjadi teman sekolah Sakura, dan mengantar Sakura pulang. Sementara dia mengawasi dari mobil. Madara tidak mau ambil resiko. Kalau dia yang menggendong dan mengantar Sakura pulang, bisa-bisa Kizashi dan Mebuki melarang Sakura bertemu dan berteman dengannya. Seperti yang laris dalam novel dan film-film. Anak seorang pelayan dilarang keras dekat atau menjalin hubungan dengan tuan muda, dan berakhir dengan keduanya menderita karena tertekan. Tidak bisa bersama dan saling di jodohkan oleh orang tua masing-masing. Kehidupan Madara bebas, ayah dan ibunya sudah mati, tidak ada larangan untuknya melakukan sesuatu. Tidak seperti Sakura yang masih memiliki orang tua, gadis itu tentu mengikuti apa kata orang tuanya. Madara hanya tidak ingin nasibnya seperti dalam novel atau film yang penuh rasa sakit hati hanya karena perbedaan derajat.

Lama menunggu sampai bosan, Madara masuk ke dalam kelas Sakura. Sepi. Hanya tinggal satu, dua orang di dalam. "Di mana Haruno?" Tanyanya pada salah satu orang yang sedang beberes kelas, piket.

"Haruno." Orang itu berpikir sambil menggumam sebelum manjawab. "Ah, ya. Tadi saat masih ada Kakashi-Sensei dia izin ke kamar mandi. Tapi belum kembali sampai sekarang, itu tasnya." Tunjuk pemuda berambut coklat itu ke kursi belakang paling pojok.

Madara melirik pemuda berambut coklat itu sekilas sebelum mendekati kursi Sakura lalu mengambil tas gadis itu. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun Madara pergi keluar kelas. Dia melangkah dalam diam, sedang berpikir. Dimana kiranya Sakura sekarang. Dia pergi ke toilet wanita, tidak ada. Lalu mencari ke UKS, juga tidak ada. Belakang sekolah, dan setiap sudut sekolah, juga tidak ada. Madara mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar. 'Dimana Sakura.' Perlahan matanya yang terpejam terbuka menatap jauh ke atas gedung sekolah. Ah, ya. Atap sekolah, dia belum mencari Sakura di sana.

OoO

**"Ahahaha... bagaimana? Kau menyesal menolakku, hm?"**

Madara menghentikan gerakkan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu atap mendengar suara tawa laki-laki. Awalnya dia tidak ingin melanjutkan langkahnya tapi entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan Sakura ada di sana. Madara membuka pintu atap kasar. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun. Uchiha terakhir itu memasang telinganya baik-baik, mencari tahu dari mana asal suara itu berasal.

Brak!

"Enghh..."

"Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu tapi kau!"

Dia mengikuti suara yang terdengar marah dan bengis itu sampai ke sudut atap. Ada pintu besi berkarat di sana. Kalau tidak salah ingat itu pintu gudang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Madara mendorong pintu berkarat di depannya.

"Tidak hanya aku yang akan menyentuhmu. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu selain melenguh, hm? Tidak yah, baiklah. kita mulai saja.

"Emmhh!"

Kedua manik hitam Madara membulat, terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sakura tergeletak dilantai gudang berdebu dengan kedua tangan terikat dibelakang punggung dan kedua matanya ditutup kain hitam, tiga pemuda berseragam sama dengannya mengelilingi gadis itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Tiga kancing atas gadis itu terbuka memperlihatkan bra krim Sakura, dia mengerang, melenguh, menggeliat di lantai, terlihat tersiksa dengan sesuatu. Seperkian detik setelahnya Madara masuk ke gudang dengan wajah datar. Suara tawa tiga pemuda itu membuatnya mendengus.

"Apa kalian pernah berurusan dengan Uchiha!" Teriaknya lantang saat melihat salah satu pemuda itu menindih tubuh Sakura dan menciumi bibir gadis itu kasar. Darahnya berdesir melihat Sakura diperlakukan tak senonoh pria berambut coklat itu.

Mendengar teriakan Madara ketiga pemuda itu reflek menoleh kearah Madara, menatap Madara tajam. "Uchiha, huh?" Pemuda berambut coklat itu mendengus manatap Madara dengan senyuman remeh. "Apa kau tidak pernah membaca surat kabar, Uchiha sudah punah." Pemuda itu membentuk tangan seperti gunung yang terbelah, dua telapak tangan saling menangkup membentuk seperti gunung. "Poof! Punah." Dia melirik teman-temannya yang tertawa dengan senyum. "Oh, jangan bertingkah seolah kau seorang Uchiha. Kami tidak takut, jadi pergilah." Tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Madara, laki-laki Uchiha itu diam menatap pemuda itu datar, pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapan mata pada Sakura yang melenguh di bawah. "Habisi dia." Gumamnya sebelum menindih serta melumat bibir dan menggerayangi tubuh Sakura.

OoO

Brak!

Tubuh pemuda berambut hitam terpelanting menabrak tumpukan kayu dan kardus di sudut gudang dengan kepala, sudut bibir dan mulut mengeluarkan darah segar. Pemuda itu mengerang lemah sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam. Tidak jauh dari pemuda mengenaskan itu Madara berdiri menjambak pemuda berambut coklat yang setengah sadar, kondisi pemuda itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda sebelumnya. Mengenaskan.

Bruk!

Madara menjatuhkan pemuda tak berdaya itu tepat didepan kakinya lalu melangkahi tubuh pemuda berambut coklat itu. Laki-laki Uchiha itu menendang tubuh tak berdaya pemuda lain disamping tubuh Sakura sebelum mendekati gadis itu. Dia melepas ikatan tangan Sakura juga kain hitam yang menutupi matanya lalu mengancingkan kemeja seragam basah Sakura. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia menangkup wajah pucat Sakura, menatap sepasang emerald sayu gadis itu khawatir. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang memprihatinkan, rambut, wajah dan seragam gadis itu basah, Madara memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersimpuh memeluk tubuh Sakura ada tiga botol air mineral dan bungkusan yang tidak Madara kenal tergeletak. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan padamu." Dia bergumam disela kegiatannya menggendong tubuh lemas Sakura.

Sakura mencengkram kemeja seragam Madara, matanya terpejam dengan kedua belah bibir bergetar. "Panas." Madara merasa tercubit mendengar gumaman serak Sakura dalam dekapannya.

Madara berdiri dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya. Dia menatap bergilir tiga pemuda berengsek yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum pergi meninggalkan gudang.

OoO

Di bantu manager apartemen Madara membuka apartemen, manager apartemen yang membuka pintu selagi Madara menggendong Sakura. Selesai dengan tugas membukakan pintu untuk tuan besarnya manager apartemen itu membungkuk rendah sebelum pamit pergi mau mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain.

Madara membalas dengan gumaman. Laki-laki Uchiha itu mendekati sofa kemudian menidurkan Sakura yang menggigil seraya menggumam 'panas' di sana. Dia menatap wajah Sakura, jemari kekarnya menelusuri wajah gadis itu terus turun dan berhenti di bibir pinknya yang bergetar. Sakura meresponnya dengan lenguhan dan gumaman kata panas. Madara terlalu mendalami memandangi wajah Sakura sampai tidak menyadari pintu apartemennya terbuka memunculkan wanita berambut merah sexy dengan pony menyamping menatapnya dari bibir pintu. Tanpa menyadari wanita berambut merah yang melipat tangan di bawah dada memperhatikannya Madara melepas satu-persatu kancing seragam Sakura.

"Menjadi pedofil, eh?" Wanita berambut merah diambang pintu apartemen Madara menyindir dan melirik sinis gadis berambut merah muda yang menggeliat disofa.

Diliriknya wanita itu sekilas lalu menggendong Sakura. "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu." Madara berkata dingin lalu membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian Madara keluar kamar menemui Mei Terumi, salah satu mantan partnernya di ranjang. "Ada apa?" Tidak mendapat jawaban Madara mendengus. "Tidak ada hal penting." Katanya lagi sembari mendekati pintu apartemen lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Mei melotot tidak terima. "Pergi." Madara menunjuk pintu dengan dagu angkuh.

Menatap tidak percaya Mei menggeram tidak suka. "Dasar pedofil! Memang apa yang bisa di lakukan anak kecil itu, huh!" Kesal Mei tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Madara membalas dingin. "Banyak. Cepat pergi." Usirnya lagi. "Kalau kau butuh uang akan aku transfer nanti. Jadi, cepatlah pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan kau tidak dapat apa-apa."

OoO

Ingin menolong Sakura yang mengeliat-liat tak nyaman di tempat tidur serta menggumam panas, tapi Madara bingung cara menolongnya seperti apa. Lama hanya diam duduk di bibir tempat tidur menatap Sakura yang terlihat tersiksa Madara melepas seragam beserta rok Sakura. Dia letakkan kemeja seragam juga rok Sakura di lantai samping tempat tidur lalu menggendong Sakura, membawa gadis itu kekamar mandi.

Madara memasukan tubuh telanjang Sakura yang hanya mamakai bra dan celana ke dalam bathtup yang ia isi air dingin dengan hati-hati.

Merendam Sakura sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

Lama membiarkan Sakura dalam bathtub berisi air dingin Madara menyentuh kening Sakura, panas, Madara terkejut. Dia baru sadar bibir Sakura membiru dan bergetar kedinginan. "Saku!" Panggilnya Khawatir. Mata Sakura tidak lagi terbuka tapi mulutnya terus menggumam 'panas' dengan nada samar yang lemah. "Bodoh!" Madara memaki diri sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh! Membungkus tubuh menggigil Sakura dengan selimut tebal Madara menggumam. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka jejalkan padamu." Kesalnya.

Madara membaringkan Sakura di ranjang. Wajah Sakura semakin pucat, tapi bibirnya terus saja menggumamkan kata 'panas.' 'tidak ada cara lain.' Madara melepas kemeja seragamnya. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, tiga pemuda berengsek itu menjejalkan obat perangsang pada Sakura. Tapi jenis seperti apa? Kenapa air dingin tidak berpengaruh. Hanya ada satu cara menyadarkan Sakura juga menghangatkan tubuhnya. Madara melepas celananya lalu menjatuhkan diri diatas tempat tidur. Dia hanya memakai kaus putih polos dan boxer. Perlahan, Madara mengusap kedua bahu Sakura lalu menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Menatap wajah gadis itu yang memejamkan mata dia mengangkangkan kaki Sakura, tangannya naik mengusap bibir Sakura lalu mencium bibir itu lembut. Bagitu manis, begitu menggoda, begitu merangsang. Kedua tangan Madara mengusap payudara Sakura perlahan dan lembut.

"Enghhh" Membuat sang empunya yang tak sadar melenguh pelan.

Satu tangannya menarik celana dalam Sakura sampai paha, memainkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya disana. Mengusap klotis dan mengocok lubang kenikmatannya.

"Emmhhh..." Desahan panjang Sakura membuatnya lupa. Napsu menguasai tubuh mendengar erangan serta lenguhan lemah gadis dibawah tindihannya.

Madara menciumi payudara Sakura yang belum tumbuh sempurna, kedua tangannya merayap kebalik punggung gadis itu membuka pangait bra. Dia bermain dengah tubuh gadis tak sadar itu, melumat dan menghisap puting kecil payudaranya. Sepasang lengan Sakura meremas rambut Madara tak sadar. Melenguh, melungkungkan tubuh saat dua jari Madara memasuki dirinya lebih dalam sampai dadanya menekan dada bidang Madara. Ya, bidang. Terlalu bidang untuk lelaki SMA. "Ouhh... Enghhh!" Napas gadis itu tersenggal-senggal, matanya terpejam erat. Semakin erat saat Madara menggigit lehernya. "Akh!"

Madara menggeleng kepala mengembalikan kesadarannya yang hampir hilang. "Huh!" Dia hampir saja bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Napsu mengendalikannya sampai lupa untuk melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, karena gadis ini istimewa.

Mengatur napas yang memberat Madara melepas boxer serta celana dalamnya tak sabar. Mengurut kesejatiannya sebentar perlahan Madara membimbing miliknya memasuki tubuh Sakura. "Sial! Dia begitu sempit, akh!" Madara menggeram keenakan sebelum menarik celana dalam Sakura lalu membuangnya asal. Dia benar-benar tak sabar ingin cepat mengagahi gadis berambut merah muda itu. Napsunya sudah sampai ubun-ubun, dia ingin menyelesaikannya. Secepatnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu pinggul Madara bergerak semakin cepat,-cepat dan cepat. Dia menahan kedua kaki Sakura dengan tangannya yang berotot, mengangkangkan kaki gadis itu selebar mungkin untuk memudahkan memuaskan napsu hewaninya. Matanya terpejam, dia menggeram berat. Bibir bawahnya di gigit sekeras mungkin menahan desahan yang sejak tadi ingin lolos dari bibirnya, hal yang sangat jarang bagi Madara Uchiha mendesah.

"Anhh... Anhh.. Anhh... " Rintihan-rintihan menggoda Sakura membuatnya ingin melumat habis bibir menggoda gadis itu.

Bibir Madara mengecupi bibir Sakura. Lama seperti itu sebelum dia melumat bibir menggoda itu kasar dan bernapsu. Derit ranjang semakin membutakan akal sehatnya, dia hilang kendali, dia mencengkram mulut Sakura. "Sebut namaku saat aku melakukannya." Gadis itu melenguh antara Sakita dan nikmat. Madara melumat lidah gadis itu saat lidahnya melapalkan Namanya, menciptakan suara becek yang yang menggoda. Begitu menyenangkan, begitu memabukan, begitu menarik seorang Haruno Sakura dimatanya. Dia tidak ingin berhenti. Ingin selalu seperti ini, menyatu diatas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OoO

Madara menghisap rokok lalu mengepulkan asapnya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Berdiri di depan jendela besar disamping tempat tidur apartemen hanya memakai celana sekolah abu-abu memperlihat dada bidang dengan otot-otot perut yang terlalu kekar untuk seorang pelajar SMA, pura-pura tidak peduli pada Sakura yang meliriknya sinis dan kecewa kemudian menenggelamkan kepala dalam selimut. Pura-pura tidak peduli pada gadis yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dalam selimut sambil menangis pedih, pura-pura tuli tidak mendengar makian gadis itu.

Mengisap rokok kemudian meremas puntungnya yang masih menyala Madara menggumam. "Bodoh!" Memaki diri sendiri yang tak bisa mengendalikan napsu untuk yang kedua kali.

**FIN.**

**Yang gak suka jangan baca, dari pada kamu ngomel dikotak review :/ (harusnya ditulis diawal dodol)**

**Aku buat ini untuk yang suka, bukan yang gak suka :)**

**Untuk amannya di FIN'in aja yah! Hutang banyak.**


End file.
